To Meet, To Grow, To Change, To Learn
by RogueFreak
Summary: Open it up and read whats inside....ITS THE SUMMARY
1. Just To Let You Know

Hiya Guys!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So here it is my new story, sorry that's its takin me soooooo long to put up another one. But that is what happens when your computer goes BOOM!!! Plus I had to make sure I came up with something good to put up on here. I just need to get a few things out of the way before you guys go on a read it.

My cuzin read my first story and after she read it she said it was very ghetto. Sorry if anyone else feels that way but that just the way it came out. And thats just how I write sometimes. So if you find this one or any other that I may write ghetto, o well what can I say?

B) Reading and writing are a lot of fun for me, but sometimes writing can be very hard no matter how much I love it so. I will be updating as much as I can, but I do suffer from really bad bouts of writer's block, so please teddy bear with me.

Tres) I will except any and all suggestions that anyone may have. Its always fun to get input

Circle) I do have a tendency to curse a lot and write certain things wink wink So beware

Now onto the summary:

Danni (OC) is a mutant with a troubled past, but just about what mutant doesn't have a troubled past? She has come to the mansion to get some help with her growin mutation and to find away to fix what has been broken. She will be causing some trouble, as she trys to grow up and move on. But what is she moving on from? And what xactly is she trying to fix? And what is this I see in the future, maybe a lil thing with Rogue, maybe a lil thing with Remy, maybe a lil thing with both? Or do I see a whole lotta of Romyness? Well your just gonna have to stay tunned and find out. WOOOOO

Um I think that's all I had to mention. And I got the summary out of the way. SO please for enjoyment to be had go down to the bottom of the page a click on that lovely purple button that will bring you into a whole new story that has been weaved from the craziness that is know as my mind O and mind you things will get crazy, crazy things will be said and done that's just how I operate


	2. Chapter 1

SOOOO HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please note that I do not own the X Men, if I did X3 would have been A HELLA OF A LOT BETTER and X Men evolution and TAS would still be on the air. But sadly I do not, they belong to the great and powerful MARVEL. I just like makin up stories about them. O but I do own Dannii, she is mine, all mine AHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!! Okay now onto the STORY!!!!! WOOOOO HOOOOOO

_Italicas-means they re thinkin _

Underline-means telephatic talk

* * *

It had taken her awhile to get here, not really sure if here is where she is suppose to be, wants to be, if they will let her be. Where she came from, what had happened to her, all that she saw. She didn't want to go back, not yet not until she was ready. She looked out of the window of the taxi at the huge mansion that lay at the end of the road. "So I guess this is the place, looks really **big.**" Saying to herself as the cab pulled to a stop.

"Hey girly why would a good lookin thing like you wanna come here? Don't you know, that's where all them fuckin crazy ass muties live?" The cab driver turned to her and said with a chuckle. She pulled her site from the mansion and looked him straight in the eye. Giving him the sweetest smile she could muster.

In the most sugary voice she addressed him, "Well I guess you would've noticed with this hat on my head and all." Pulling off her light blue winter hat, revealing her very noticeable royal blue cat ears on the top of her head, "But for your information I just happen to be one of those fucking crazy ass muties as you so nicely put it." With utter shock on his face the cab driver quickly backed up into the steering wheel causing the horn to sound. With a smile on her face she got closer, putting her hand in the back of her jeans, she pulled out her long blue and white tipped tail. "Lets see, I have one of these too" waging her tail at him then putting her finger to her mouth, "I also have these." Revealing very sharp fangs, and then extending her nails taking the form of claws. Getting even closer to his face looking him straight on, she could smell the fear coming off of him in waves, exciting her. As she stared at him her eyes began to change to that of a cat's. With that the diver freaked out and started searching for the handle to the door.

"Look I didn't mean nothing by what I said, really I didn't. Just please don't hurt me!" She rolled her eyes, laughing in his face. Looking back into his eyes she merrily purred at him and settled right next to his ear.

"O don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Your sent, the look of you, is too repulsive for me to even think of touching you. You **aren't** worth my time." The words rolled off her tongue as if she was throwing up the biggest hair ball. She backed away and gave him the sweetest smile. She then reached over to the back seat to grab her bags, making sure he had good view of her behind, allowing her tail to slowly caress his face. She came back to the front and pulled on the door handle. As she was about to get out of the cab she turned to him, with the same sugary voice she used before, "Oh and one more thing, I don't have any money so you're gonna let me just walk away without havin to pay." He opened his mouth to protest but she extended her claws and he shut his mouth quickly. "Thank you very much and have a good day." Slamming the door behind her, she began to walk away as he pulled out of there faster then the speed of light. Chuckling to herself, "O man I really do love doin that, never gets old. But onto important business…."

Stopping in front of the mansion gates placing her hat back onto her head and making sure that her tail was hidden well back inside her jeans, she looked up and the sight before her made her mouth drop open. "Boy this place really is big and I'm sure there are a lot of people here. But I do need a place to stay and this is where all those quote un- quote crazy ass muties live. O boy, o boy" she looked around doubting ever coming to this place, this Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Not noticing the cameras of the school recoding her every move. "No I gotta stop doubtin myself! This is what needs to be done so I can go take care of what needs to be taken care of. This is the place, right here is where I need to be. And hey who knows maybe I can get something more out of this." She smiled to herself as she looked around for a way to get in, a door bell or something. Eyes wide with joy she spotted it, "Aha, B-I-N-G-O, BINGOoooooO!!! Looks like we have ourselves an intercom-thingy, good way to get myself in." She extended her finger hesitantly, not really sure what she was afraid of. "I can do this, I… can…. do this. Geeze, why the hell am I actin like such a lil chickenshit?" She gave out a frustrated grunt and stomped her foot. "Just breathe in and out, you can do this." Doing as instructed, she pressed the ingoing button and waited. What seemed like a million years to her was only a few seconds when she heard a gruff voice come out of the intercom.

"Yea what is it?" the voice called out to her.

"_Well wasn't that a warm hello"_ she thought to herself as she pushed the button to answer the voice back. "Um yea I'm actually lookin for some help, I guess you could say" She waited for an answer rocking back and forth on her heels, getting lost in the scenery that she was to freaked to noticed before.

"Come on in." the gruff voice answered back, while looking at the camera recording of the girl. She stood at a 5 foot 9 inch stature, long curly royal blue hair, she wore a winter blue tank top to match her hat, a cut off jean jacket that reached to just below her chest, jeans that accented her figure, and a pair of black skater boy sneakers. _"Well this is going to be interesting." _

The intense voice brought her out of her daze. "Um sure, ok thanks" she answered back as the gates began to open. She picked up her bags and headed down the road that lead to what she hoped would be a brand new start.She walked up to the large front door,"Should I knock or something?" She asked herself, putting her bags down next to her. "Well I guess knock it is" As she raised her hand to knock the door began to open, she quickly pulled her hand back down to her side. What greeted her senses was a short, hairy, beastly man that smelled of cigars, sweat and cars she guessed. He was somewhat handsome, if you were into that kind of wild jungle man look. She stood there staring at him, sizing him up and knowing full well he was doing the same.

"So what is it that you want kid?" he said dragging her out of her observation.

"O sorry." Shaking her head slightly to get her focus back to reason why she was there. "I'm here lookin for some help and I heard this was the place I should go." He stepped aside allowing her to walk into the mansion. As she stepped inside she smelt something familiar but couldn't place what is was or where she knew it from. Turning back to him her eyes met his, her eyes conveying that he didn't scare her one bit. He grunted, eyeing this girl carefully, not really one for trusting people and she was no exception. There was just something about her. Maybe just one animal sensing another, but her appearance was not that of an animal. He had beastly characteristic, but her….there was nothing to reveal, nothing to see, an ordinary girl to the naked eye. He didn't know what it was, but he could smell it on her, he could smell the animal. He had seen a lot in his day, especially living in this mansion he was sure he'd seen it all. Only time would tell what is was about this girl. Sizing her up his eyes stopped on her hat.

"Isn't it a little too warm outside to be wearing a hat like that?"

"Yea it **IS**! What's it to ya?" she answered back straight forward, face hardened by his questioning. Realizing how her words came out, her face softened somewhat. She knew there was no reason to be so rude but it was her nature to do so. He looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"Well ok then kid, what kinda help you lookin for?"

"Well I was wonder if there was someone else I could talk to actually," she stared at him waiting for a response. From her view point it seemed as though he was not able to process what she was saying. _"Boy is this guy slow or what?"_

"Please Logan show the girl to my office. I am senescing no malice coming from her."

"Are you sure Chuck, cause I'm not really sure about this one. Something seems off."

"Yes please show her in."

Just as she was about to wave her hand in his face he broke the silence, "Follow me." He called back to her as he began to walk away. "And don't touch anything." She rolled her eyes but followed him none the less. In silence they walked the halls, this she was really grateful for. She really didn't want to reveal herself, not just yet anyway. As she was examined the halls he abruptly stopped causing her to almost bumped into him. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter the room. She took in a deep breathe and walked into the room with him on her heels. What greeted her eyes was an office that was as amazing as the mansion itself. Behind the desk sat a man, a bald, intelligent looking, and intimidating man.

"Please young lady have a seat" the man motioned to the chair in front of his desk. She smiled nervously at him but did as she was asked placing her bags next to her. "Logan you can wait outside so that I may speak with our guest." She turned back to the man behind her still standing by the door, _"So his name is Logan, I guess that fits him. But it kinda doesn't feel right for him." _She thought to herself.

"Are you sure Chuck?"

"Yes quit sure."

"_So desk man is known as Chuck, hmm. Another one that doesn't look like his name fits."_ As Logan left the room she looked straight at 'Chuck' ready to discuss what she went there to discuss.

"Well actually young lady, Chuck isn't really my name. It is Charles Xavier, Professor Charles Xavier. As for Logan he does go by another, but we will get to all that later." She stared at him in complete shock, mouth hung slightly open.

"_How did he.., but I didn't say that out loud." _Then it hit her, _"He's a…." _

"Yes I am a telepath, and I am sorry if it seems I was invading your personal mind-space." Xavier smiled gently at her causing her to smile back.

"No its ok, understandable. I mean if I was a telepath and some girl showed up at my school, without so much as a warning or an invite, I'd check her mind out to."

"Indeed, so what kind of help is it that you require? Miss….?"

"O, my bad I didn't introduce myself." She thought to herself for a second, _"Not gonna lie to him cause he could just pull it out of me." _Extending her hand to shake his,"It's Dannii, no last name just a first. You know like Cher." He smiled at her response and shook her hand.

"Well ok, Dannii, what kind of help is it that you require?"

"Um well I guess you all ready know, I'm a mutant. Much as I'm sure everyone else around here is." He nodded, she was nervous trying really hard not to let it show. But you didn't need to be a telepath to tell that much. "Well…" she began again as she pulled off her hat to reveal her cat ears for the seconded time that day. She stood up situating herself, pulling her tail out as well. Xavier looked on at her with one quirked eyebrow as she sat back down.

"That is quit interesting indeed."

"Yea, I mean I like them. I was born like this so its not as if I had to get use to them. But they're not what I need help with, well actually yes and no. Lemme just explain it to you, and get this over with." Reading herself for the speech she practiced when she first decided to venture here. "Along with the ears and the tail, I do have, you know what cats have. The heightened senses, hearing, smelling, the enhanced eyes sight. I'm agile and pretty fast, that whole six sense sorta thing. Theirs also the fact that went I get anger, upset or over excited I take on more of a cat-like form. My eyes become cat shaped, my hands become paws, my claws become crazy sharp. But I can call on the claws and the eyes on my own whenever I want to. But yea I do need help controlling that, cause it has caused me some trouble in the past. So but yea that's not all, it seems that I also have some psychic ability. I can make a copy of myself, a pretty life like copy, always good in a fight….." She caught herself after she said it and gave out a nervous laugh, as he stared at her with that quirked eyebrow. "Um yea, um I mean. Um what fights? What? Um but yea anyway…." She turned her attention to other areas of the room to compose herself. Turning back to him she began again, "Well I need some help workin on her a bit. But I can also make a psychic shield around myself, but it doesn't always happen when I want it to, or even when I need it to, you get me." He nodded his head in understanding. "So what do you think Prof? Can you help a girl out? I mean I know that I'm asking for a lot here and I have no right to. But I really need help cause its all gettin a little crazy for me."

"Dannii it's not a problem, there are a lot of mutants that need as much help if not more then you do. I would love to do all I can, so I believe I can do my best to help you. But is there anything more that you can tell me about yourself?" Dannii looked at him, blinked twice thinking over that question as if he had just asked if she knew the cure for cancer.

"Well, let's see... I'm 19, I came from not to far from here, I'm Hispanic, I've traveled around a lot. Don't really have a family or a place to call my own. Lemme see what else, the family that I did have hid me away for my whole life, treated me like shit, force me to grow up fast until I got up enough nerve to runaway and figure myself out. The outside really wasn't much help but I've made out ok I guess."

"I see well, Dannii I am sure that staying here we can help you out as much as within our abilities. My students and colleagues will be more then happy to welcome you to our family." He smiled warmly at her and wheeled out from behind his desk. Seeing him in a wheelchair was a bit unexpected but she did not show her shock. He placed his hands on hers and smiled warmly at her. All she could do was smile in return.

"Thanks you so very, very much. This really does mean a lot."

"It is no trouble at all, now come time for you to meet everyone."

* * *

WOOOOOOOO that's was the first chappy and as we speak I am workin on the second one.With the power of the Gods, hopefully it will be up soon. Please remember that reviewing makes the world go round and my heart beat. So unless you want to world to stop spinnin sending us all to our doom and my heart to stop, killing me where I sit. Then please be kind rewind and review.

With chappy 2 comes the meettin of an old friend and hopefully the making of new ones.


End file.
